A Mistake
by bbaexoxo
Summary: "Pertemuan kita aku rasa adalah sebuah kesalan, yeol" — "Aku tidak tahu itu akan tetap menjadi sebuah kesalahan atau sebaliknya." — Apakah pertemuan mereka di kesalahan awal akan membuat menjadi keajaiban diantara mereka? — Chanbaek/Baekyeol (slight: KaiBaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo)


**A Mistake**

 **by bbaexoxo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't copy paste & Don't Re Upload.**

 **Thank you**

 **And**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#1**

"Oke? Peserta sudah siap semuanya?"

BRUMMM BRUMM

"Jangan biarkan lawanmu memenangkan hadiah terbesar tahun ini!" Sang pembawa bendera berdiri didepan para finalis.

'Takkan ku biarkan si hitam itu memenangkan perlombaan tahun ini.' ucap salah satu peserta.

Malam hari pada jam 23.00 atau tepat berada dijalan raya yang sudah sepi, adanya sebuah ajang balap motor secara illegal. Dan juga, bertepatan dengan finalnya perlombaan itu, dan sengaja diadakan di jalanan raya. Untuk mengetahui siapa yang pantas disebut dengan "King of Street" begitulah kira-kirs gelar yang akan diberikan.

Tak hanya gelar, hadiah berupa sepeda motor keluaran terbaru dan uang sebesar 1.000.000 won yang akan di berikan kepada sang pemenang.

"Oke! Dalam waktu 20 menit, kalian harus sampai disini dengan jalur yang sudah kami beritahu sore tadi"

BRUUMMM BRUMMM

"Sepertinya para juara tidak sabar ya. Oke kita mulai saja..."

"TIGA..."

"DUA..."

"SATU!"

DORR DORRR

Pistol diarahkan keatas dan sudah berbunyi menandakan perlombaan sudah dimulai.

—×××—

Cring~

"Maaf kita sudah- eoh? Cepat sekali kau datang kesini, adikku?"

"Aaah? Apa tidak boleh adiknya mengunjungi hyungnya lebih awal, Eoh?"

"Eeey ~ Sedang dalam keadaan buruk rupanya. Aura hitam mu keluar, Jaeminie~"

Tak ada balasan yang diberikan hanya delikan tajam saja. Sang kakak pun hanya bisa tertawa dan melanjutkan aktifitas nya membersihkan kedai mereka.

Hanya sebuah kedai keci kecilan yang berada di pinggir dekat sungai han. Hidup hanya berdua dengan sang adik, membuat penghasilan dari kedai itu cukup untuk kehidupan nya sehari hari. Andai saja jika sang adik tidak mendapatkan beasiswa, mungkin hidupnya akan bekerja selama 25jam tidak akan cukup. Bukannya iya tak

Ditinggal kedua orang tua nya setelab kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka, tentu saja membuat hidup mereka jauh dibawah. Yang dulunya, hidup mereka bisa dibilang 'mewah'

"Eoh? Ada balapan liar lagi hyung?"

"Jeongmal?!" sang kakak hanya bisa terkejut mendengar tuturan sang adik.

"Molla. Aku seperti mendengar suara motor saja"

"Aigooo~ Katakan saja kau sedang berimajinasi kalau kau ingin menjadi seperti itu. No. Hyung tidak akan memberikanmu izin!"

Mendengar kata 'balapan liar' sepertinya sang kakak mempunyai kenangan buruk dengan itu. Setelah selesai membersihkan kedai mereka dan menutupnya, sang adik, Jaemin mendengar kembali suara deruman sepeda motor itu. Akan tetapi ia tak ingin memberitahukan kepada sang kakak.

"Hyung! Cepatlah!"

"Nee, bersabarlah sebentar, minmin~"

"Aku bilang jangan panggil dengan sebutan itu, Aish"

"Jangan berdiri terlalu dekat denga jalan minminie~~"

"HYUNG! Jangan panggil aku- AAAAAA!"

TIIIIINNNN

BRUMMM BRUMMM

BRAK

DUGH

"Hahaha itu lucu loh- JAEMIN-AHH!"

—×××—

Jalanan sudah sangat sepi. Jika ada yang lewat itupun hanya beberapa kendaraan dan orang yang berjalan disekitarnya. Tak terasa, emosi juga mempengaruhi sang pembalap untuk menjadi seorang pemenang 4 tahun berturut-turut mulai ia bergabung di komunitas itu.

BRUMMM

Posisi 2 berhasil mengejar si posisi pertama. Seringai licik nya pun tercetak dibibirnya karena telah berhasil melewati si hitam, menurutnya. Karna terbawanya emosi didalam ajang ini, yang dipanggil hitam olehnya pun tersenyum licik dan menghidupkan lampu jarak jauh yang membuat si posisi pertama silau.

'Aku tau kelemahanmu, park' batinnya.

'ah sial! kenapa dia menyalakan lampu jauh?!'

TINNN TINNNN

Hanya dengan klaksonnya bisa ia andalkan. Karna ia tak mau melanggar kendaraan ataupun orang dijalanan.

TINNNN

CIITTTT

BRAK!

DUGH!

"ARGHHH" "AAAAAAA"

"Jaemin-ah!"

Benturan keras dikepalanya untunglah tak terlalu parah karena sudah pakai pelindung akan tetapi tubuhnya sedikit terseret dijalanan aspal. Ia teringat bukan hanya dia yang teriak tadi, ada 2 suara asing yang tertangkap ditelinganya dan salah satu suara itu terisak. Ia mencoba bangkit dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu pun menghampiri adiknya yang sudah tergeletak dijalanan dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Jaemin-ah.. Bangunlah.. Hiks.. Jangan tinggalkan hyung secepat ini.. Jaemin-ah..."

Kepala sang adik ia pangku dipahanya dan memeluknya. Hingga tak sadar ada yang melihat interaksi itu.

"P-permisi.."

Deg!

Pemuda itupun langsung melihat kearah sumber suara. Ia melihat sosok menggunakan pakaian pembalap dan sedikit darah dari dahinya. Pemuda ini berusaha menahan amarahnya kepada sang pembalap itu.

Keheningan menyapa atmosfer mereka. Tidak ada yang berucap sama sekali.

"Ng.. Aku-"

"Pergilah."

Pemuda kecil itu mencoba menguhungi ambulans dan segera membawa sang adik kerumah sakit terdekat disana. Dan meninggalkan si pembalap terdiam ditempatnya.

Akan teringat sesuatu, ia segera membangkitkan sepeda motornya dan melaju untuk tiba ditempat dimana finish berada.

Sesampai nya ia disana, ia sudah pasrah akan kekalahannya tahun ini. Dengan sedikit luka dikepalanya ia turun dan dihampiri oleh temannya.

"Astaga. Chanyeol! Apa yang terjadi eoh?!"

"Ada kecelakaan sedikit tadi,"

"Si Kai memenangkan perlombaan tahun ini. awpa dia berbuat curang padamu?"

Pembalap yang dipanggil Chanyeol tadi menoleh kepada temannya.

"Berhenti bersikap sok baik didepanku, Kyungsoom Aku tahu kau menyukai Kai. Pergilah hampiri kekasih mu itu. Sialan."

Kyungsoo terdiam dan Chanyeol pergi dan menghampiri sang pembawa acara tadi dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Menjadi Runner Up tidak masalah baginya sekarang ini, tapi yang menjadi masalah baginya ialah pemuda yang ia tabrak tadi dan sang kakaknya yang mendelik tajam kepadanya.

"Aku harus menemui mereka"

Finalnya dan meninggal kan area balapan itu.

—×××—

Tbc/end?

—

 **Hallo! Aku bawa ff baru dan semoga suka.. Dan juga aku butuh bimbingan nih dari kalian^^ Mohon bantuan nya ya dalam menulis cerita chanbaek ini~l**

 **Salam Chanbaek Is Real.**


End file.
